


Report BJ5379/33

by crazyjane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intercepted report with disturbing implications. </p>
<p>Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report BJ5379/33

**EYES ONLY**

 

CLEARANCE: BLUEBIRD JIGSAW

ATTENTION: MEDICI

 

DAILY SURVEILLANCE REPORT - subject POIROT

 

GENERAL HEALTH:

Subject POIROT remains in good physical health, though current diet still inadequate. Have hopes that subject GALEN will prove to be a beneficial influence in this area. As of today, have not needed to provide further dietary supplements. Expenses chit submitted below.

Monitoring of POIROT's use of therapeutic aids for performance enhancement shows supply decreased by three (3) since yesterday. Conclude that current project is proving challenging for POIROT.

Must report at this time concern regarding POIROT's disrupted sleep patterns. Estimate that POIROT sleeps less than two (2) hours per night. Have suggested warm milk and nutmeg, but POIROT has declined. Concerns have been expressed to GALEN.

 

ACTIVITY:

Subject POIROT continues to intersperse long periods of inertia with short bursts of activity. Consistent with previous behaviour, POIROT appears to require continuous intellectual stimulation. Without said stimulation, POIROT's behaviour becomes both provocative and destructive. Reprimand issued regarding ballistic damage to sitting room wall. (Expenses chit forthcoming.)

Regarding theories of bipolar disorder, must conclude that POIROT does not exhibit requisite symptoms. Based on observational evidence from previous acquaintance, suggest further enquiries into adolescent discipline problems.

 

INTERPERSONAL:

GALEN has become integrated into situation with remarkable speed. Has assumed responsibility for daily tasks (personal laundry excepted - see below), with a consequently beneficial effect for POIROT on both diet and general tidiness of location. This has also had the unanticipated effect of reducing opportunities to enter location and observe, however this is mitigated by GALEN's willingness to share information about POIROT in conversation.

GALEN presents as both approachable and personable with protective tendencies. Tests have confirmed initial impressions; GALEN provides assistance readily when asked.

Request ongoing access to GALEN's therapeutic consultation records.

Have not recorded evidence of interpersonal conflict between POIROT and GALEN beyond normal acclimitisation. In fact the relationship appears to have become extremely stable in a very short time. Suggest sublimated sexual attraction may be a factor. Attempted to broach this idea with GALEN. This was denied, though without overtly hostile response. POIROT did not respond to the suggestion. Conclude that GALEN may be aware of said attraction but has not exhibited behaviour to suggest closer relationship is desired.

Have observed POIROT's productivity has improved since GALEN commenced co-habitation.

Possible complication regarding work relationship between GALEN and subject WHITECOAT. May destabilise POIROT. Request instructions regarding intervention.

 

VISITORS:

Subject ABBERLINE.

Reason for visit: Requested update from POIROT regarding current project. Delivery of project materials (see attached inventory).

Duration of visit: 23 minutes.

 

EXPENSES:

Tea, Scottish Blend loose leaf, 250gr P1.78  
Biscuits, Digestive, 500gr P1.52  
Milk, full cream, 1ltr P0.67  
Laundry detergent, powder, biological, 500gr P10.00

 

ATTACHMENTS:

One (1) USB memory stick, 4Gb capacity  
Inventory list (contents of memory stick)

 

 

REPORT LODGED BY: POPPINS


End file.
